Inuyasha and Kagome, The Mermaid Version
by swirlygoodness
Summary: Kagome was a princess who was tranformed into a mermaid at a very young age. Her father, king of the seven seas, forbade her from going anywhere near humans. Until she snuck away and saw the handsome human prince... M for language and "POSSIBLE" lemon.
1. Princess wants adventure DUH

In a castle by the shores of the ocean, lived a prince who had everything but the thing he wanted most. love. he was an explorer. going from land to land, sea to sea, and every place he could reach. His parents were King and Queen of the east lands. although their castle was the largest of them all, he wanted to stay in the castle that was on the east coast. By the time he was 19, he finished constructing his first ship. He had a wonderful crew and his assistant, Miroku, also his best friend, went off to sea. his ship was a success and he went out to sea as often as possible.

In a castle on the western coast, lived a princess. or so, was a princess. when she was about 6 years old, she went walking on the shores one day and a witch came up from the sea and casted a spell on her. she was then turned into a mermaid and was sent deep down into the ocean, unconscious, for the water was too much pressure to get use to so suddenly. she woke up, breathing heavily, into a palace of other merfolks and she became frightened. the king of the castle came through, with his mighty trident and golden crown. he told the girl, you shall stay with us. my new adopted daughter, kagome. when she turned 18, she was the new crowned princess of the seven seas, for she was the only daughter to the king. she had no mother, but the king was like both to her. very protective, but very strict. she had a small companion named shippo, who was younger (about 14), but very fun to be with little merman, and they hung out all the time. but he was like a little brother to her. He had no parents, so she allowed him to stay in the castle with her. She doesnt really remember the things when she was human, but she would go against her father's wishes, and go to the surface and look upon the lands. The one rule of all merfolks was to never go over the surface, to reveal of their identity. but she was too into the human life, and she wished to see the people again.

Now Prince Inuyasha is turning 21 and kagome is turning 19. How will the two fall in love, if such thing wasnt possible because of their differences?

Kagome POV

I was just staring out my window into the deep blue ocean morning. everything was vibrant blue colors and the sun was perfectly in place of the water. Still, even though it was beautiful, why does it feel so wrong? I haved lived here my whole life, and everything was peaceful. but, there was no adventure. the sand on my bedroom floor was soft, and comfortable. but it doesnt decease the fact from the warm sand that went from between my toes and laying in the hot sun. I dont remember much, but i do remember the skies. before that fateful morning when a witch casted a spell on me. although i couldnt wish for a more perfect life than with my adopted father, also the king of the seven seas, who was more than just a father to me. I only wish to help my father see how much i miss the open lands. and how much i want to see my family again. im sure they still miss me, even after all this time. But my father wont listen to me, because since he made me the princess, he has been teaching me proper ways of royalty. I could care less of being royalty, because i dont want to have to hear other's problems. I do care, and i'd do anything to help. But one mistake and its out to the entire kingdom. I just didnt want that type of power and responsibility.

"I wonder what I should do." then a knock came at my door. " come in!"

the door opened and it was my father "Kagome?" "Yes father?"

he came up closer to me " I have great news for you!"

i replied "and?"

"I have arranged a dinner for your birthday tomorrow, and the entire kingdom is coming to celebrate it with you!"

"Oh father, Im just turning 19. its nothing to get excited about."

He continued "But there's more. you see, I have made a bargain with our ally, the pacific palace."

"Why? We control them as well."

"Yes, but, since we havent really been on the same terms and the long law-battling years, we decided to join our kingdoms as allies and friends."

I was starting to get a little paranoid. "Father, what are you talking about?"

"Their son, Prince Koga, is 21 and has agreed to marry you once you are of age. you shall turn 21 and you shall marry prince koga the day after!"

I was in shock. "WHAT? Father, thats so unfair! I dont even know him!"

The king was a little taken back "My dear, I thought you would be happy about this! You would be a queen of the seven seas and have major control over the pacific ocean!

"Father please, being queen of one kingdom is one thing, but, two? you can NOT be serious..."

He sighed. "Well, Im sorry you feel that way. but you are going to be wed to the prince, and that is final. and you will both meet at the celebration tomorrow night."

And with that, he left the room and closed the door.

Kagome ran to her bed, and screamed in her pillow.

Then a tap came at her window.

She looked up, and there was shippo floating in the water outside the window.

Kagome got up and walked toward the window, and opened it. "Shippo? what are you doing here? and why arent you in your room? your not supposed to be outside the palace's window! My father wil-"

"Kagome, relax! I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to the water park with me!"

Kagome thought for a second. "I dont know shippo, im just not in the mood..."

"c'mon, we'll have a good time, youll see!"

Kagome looked at her door, and looked down for a moment. She looked back at shippo who was smiling, really wanting her to go and so she smiled back.

"well, ok. why not."

And with that, she went out the window, and closed it behind her. The went out to the park and saw it was closed.

"ah man..."

"Im sorry shippo. maybe another time."

Shippo stopped her "Wait kagome, something's up. You seemed depressed and barely said a word on the way here. What gives?"

Kagome looked at him. "My father wants me to marry the pacific palace's prince koga."

"oh."

"yeah"

"Why? it doesnt matter that you rule all of the kingdoms?"

Kagome started to swim a different direction "Not according to my father, it isnt."

Shippo started to follow her "Uh, Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome said "Im going to the shallow ends. I just want to do something different you know? Besides, I need some adventure. C'mon, come with me."

Shippo followed but kept looking back at the kingdom they were slowly leaving behind them. "Kagome, I know your crazy sometimes, but that is NOT the kind of crazy I like! We could get in so much trouble, you dont even know! I dont even know!"

"Well if you dont wanna come, dont come! but i would really like it if i had a companion"

Shippo sighed. "Alright. but if we get in trouble, its all you."

And they swam along towards the deep black parts of the seas.


	2. Inuyasha's little trip

There was a dock full of ships that were next to the castle off shore. There were men in drag clothes working on ships top and bottom. A man named miroku, who was wearing a loose white shirt and wearing black pants and black boots. He looked like he was pointing out where the men should work on next.

"Ok men, Looks like it aint gonna work, bring the sails down!"

The men started sighing and grumbling as they took the enormous sails down.

"Yeah yeah stop whining ladies! All we gotta do is get the other sails and we're good!"

Then seconds later, the prince Inuyasha was walking over on the deck for the ships, and over near one which his friend Miroku was finishing up.

"So whats new on the docks?" said inuyasha.

Miroku looked up behind him, "Oh wassup Inuyasha? Nothing we FINALLY figured out why this ship wasnt working right." he pointed to the ship and kept looking at the sails that were being tied up by the crew.

Inuyasha looked at the sails. "Well?"

Miroku looked at him "Well what?"

Inuyasha was confused and asked "Whats wrong with it?"

Miroku was acting dumb. "Oh! the sails were too small. we have to order new ones. AGAIN. ugh."

"Ha! I told you the sails werent going to be the right size! Now, on a different subject, Im going to ask you if you want to go on a little boat ride with me..."

Miroku laughed. "You running away from suitors again?"

"NO." Inuyasha immediately said.

"Inuyasha, man i know you. Whenever you say 'little boat ride' you mean 'get me the hell out of here' and you know im the only one here who can manage sails right. face it, YOU CANT COMMIT! HA!"

"Oh shut up like you know me! whatever, ok, your right. its this... princess from a small town called Bakerton. I never even heard of it, but apparently, 'She can bake pies better than any other kingdom.' And she is OBSESSED with pie! I mean, she creeps the hell out of me! *in a girly voice* 'I want our wedding cake to be a pie! It should have blueberries and sugar and love!'. I mean, are my parents just playing with me now? the week before was a princess who had no personality, with her black hair, black clothes, and if i remember, BLACK EYES and she absolutely hated me. I just need to get out of here and on the sea. So can ya help me out here?"

Miroku was staring at the ground and then looked at him. "Im sorry what?"

Inuyasha growled. "I order you to take me out at sea NOW!"

Miroku "Ok ok sheesh you could have just asked."

"you gave me no choice, you never listen."

"Lighten up man, there will be a girl, and shes gonna steal your heart. Give it time man. And hey, she might be even interested in your boring ass stories!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I doubt it Miroku. Im beginning to think marraige is not for me EVER. There can never be someone just like me..."

Miroku laughed. "Ha, inuyasha, stop being so picky and be more open to the ladies. I mean we do got some hotties that hang out at the winery!"

"No thanks dude, I dont go out with whores. So lets take The Seahorse out and then..."

"-Woah there crazy dude! um... The Seahorse is a pretty big ship for a little boat ride"

"If you know me, I go overbaord ALL the time."

Miroku sighed. "Ok, but let me get a crew out here because... its a FUCKING HUGE SHIP."

"Alright alright do it! besides, its my ship, I built it, you remember."

"Well, duh! i was your co-architect! im not saying its a bad ship, but i would rather use it on special occasions. like, oh i dont know, your WEDDING?"

"WHAT WEDDING!" he growled

Miroku started laughing and turned around to start heading towards the crew, then turned back and said "Inuyasha, just shut up and for once ENJOY YOURSELF!" and then her turned around again heading and talking to the crew, who seemed excited to take the seahorse out.

Night time had finally come and the ship was out in the sea, and everyone was having a pretty good time. the ship was filled with lights, the crew had nothing to do and the sea seemed pretty calm, so miroku thought it be nice to have everyone let loose and have fun. the crew started to play their own music and drank liquir from barrels. miroku went up to inuyasha who was standing at the very front of the ship looking out to the dead calm blue sea.

"hey man your missing out on a pretty decent party down there"

"yeah, just not in the mood."

he went up and stared at inuyasha and started waving his hand in front of his calm expression

"You will give your inheritance to Miroku..."

He smacked his hand out of his face "Oh shut up! im just thinkin is all and i dont feel like getting drunk... we dont know if something will happen and we would have to rely on drunken sailors to get out of a situation."

"Lighten up inuyasha... its just a small party and we only have four barrels for thirteen men. we'll be fine."

they heard a man yelling "Hey everyone! i found a whole cabin of beer!" everyone cheered and yelled.

Inuyasha looked back at miroku and glared.

Miroku smiled awkwardly and said "Heh... heh... im sure they'll be responsible."

Inuyasha sighed "whatever... we always turn out ok anyways."

Miroku "so... ."

"what?"

"Im serious dude... why have you been acting so lame these past few weeks? I KNOW its not just because of the suitors..."

"IM NOT ACTING LAME!"

"Uh yeah, you are. What's going on with you? seriously?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked out at sea. "IF you must know... I really do want to find someone. A girl ya know? Or at least SOMETHING."

Miroku turned around "Well if you find something, like treasure, I call half. If its a person, then they're all yours." and went back down to the party.

"Whatever." then he felt something wet on his face. "Rain? nah it has the be ocean breeze." he decided to go back to the party, as strange darker clouds came over head.


	3. I wonder what I'll find

Chapter 3: I wonder what I'll find...

Kagome and her friend Shippo wandered into the shallows, which is the forbidden part of the seas for mer-folk. Kagome came across many treasures, including lost anchors, a rafty boat, and shiny objects that looked very unusual.

"Shippo, hurry up! I wanna find some stuff before night time!"

Shippo reluctantly swam up with her. "Kagome, I REALLY think this is a bad idea..."

She replied "I dont, and I really wish you would just stop worrying"

Kagome and Shippo went far off and discovered a sunken ship, probably from decades ago. "Shippo, look! I think it's a ship from the surface! I've never seen one up close before!"

Shippo swam up next to her and kinda had a weird look on his face. "I don't know Kagome, this is dangerous enough. Ships like that are bound to carry trouble."

Kagome sighed "Shippo, seriously, if you don't want to be here, then go home. I don't want to hear you complaining the whole time." Kagome huffed and swam towards the ship.

Shippo sighed and just swam behind her.

The two went in from the bottom, where it seemed to have a giant whole, probably the reason why it sunk. They looked around and saw many interesting things.

Kagome picked up a shoe and looked around it. "Hey a shoe!"

Shippo looked around and thought for a minute. "It might be a hand protector."

Kagome laughed "A hand protector, huh? …" She put the shoe over her hand and hit the wall to test it out, and the rickety wood on the boat cracked a bit. "Wow! This really works!" "Well, I did get an A on humanoligy project last year" Kagome laughed. "Wow, school. That has many memories." Shippo sighed "Stop bragging, you didn't have to go to school like the rest of us." "Well, my father told me stories a lot. Besides, he said school is a bad influence on a princess" "…cant believe your dad didn't want you to go to school." "It doesn't matter, It's not like im getting anywhere from where I am now."

Then all of the sudden, the hear a noise like a really low keyed horn from above.

"Kagome I think we've been here long enough, we need to leave, like NOW"

Kagome growled a bit. "Shippo, just go. I want to check this out."

She starts swimming out of the ship into what seems to be darker water, but looks up and quickly realizes a ship overhead. "Oh my god, it's a ship!" Her excitement made her swim faster to the surface. She poofed out of the water, and saw the ship moving away from her. She kept swimming and diving in and out of the water to reach the ship. She climbed on the side, figuring it was nets that catches the fish.

She found a port hole and spied on the happy dancing men that were singing, laughing, and telling jokes about their women.

one man started shouting, obviously drunk out of his mind "HHHEEEEEYYYY CHEERS FOR WATER OUT THERE!" and they all cheered with him

another man came up and said "OH! AND CHEERS FOR CHEERRINGG! EEHHH!" and he fell over drunk.

'wow these humans are SOOO dangerous…' she thought sarcastically. Then she looked over at a man with black hair. He held his drink up in the air and shouted "Hey everyone! Guess who decided to join us!" And he pointed to the stranger.


	4. I never expected this to happen

Chapter 4: I never expected this to happen…

The men cheered as the man with white hair and dog ears walked down the deck with his white sailor shirt and his black pants and boots, that were perfect for sailing. He waved to the men smiling with his seemingly good friend.

Kagome just stared. ' Wow… he's… handsome…'

The man in the white hair spoke "Hey guys, I'm not here to drink. Just to sit because this dick over here, decided to annoy my alone time."

The black haired man laughed "You mean… ALONE time… we all do it its nothing to be embarrassed about…"

"Knock it off Miroku!" And with that, the white haired man slapped him behind the head.

"Shit! Inuyasha! You almost made me spill me booze here!"

Inuyasha sighed "You're already drunk you ass"

Kagome was just listening in on these guys, listening to their swears, and bad behavior. 'I think I could get use to this.'

But she mainly looked at the white haired man. He seemed so much different than the others. And he was the only one with ears like that. Was that even possible? But he looked so adorable, she had to touch them! But of course, humans weren't as joyful as they usually seem to be.

One man shouted "Hey men! I think we got ourselves a catch in the nets over there!"

All of the men rushed over to one side of the boat. They dragged up the nets and caught a small dolphin in it. The man who shouted laughed out of success "Hey looks like we're eating like royals tonight ey prince?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted. She immediately covered her mouth and hoped tht no one heard her. The men seemed unaffected by it, so she kept watching. Wait… Inuyasha… he's a prince?

Inuyasha looked at the dolphin and just shook his head. "No guys, that's a dolphin. Its not a fish we can eat."

"But sir, it's a heck of a lot of meat here we can feed off three times as much as a fi-"

"I said no. It look like a baby. Im not eating that, so you might as well put it back."

Then it started to drizzle. "Ugh its not a breeze ive been feeling… Its raining guys, we have to turn back. And put that dolphin back or else Ill throw you out myself!"

Then the men put the dolphin back. But then it started raining harder. "Men turn this boat around now, if it gets any harder youll be working your ass off for hours!"

The men scrambled around to find a place to work, but they had a hard time since they were drunk off their minds, and then the rain really began.

Kagome just watched and saw that the men were having troubles in the rain. Of course, she never had the problem, with living under water and all, but the seem to have it really hard. Inuyasha ran up to the front of the deck to see where they were going, and and all the sudden giant waves started hitting the ship higher and harder the rain went on.

"YOU NEED TO TAKE THE SAILS DOWN! THE WATER IS RISING HIGHER!"

And then a monstrous tidal wave gradually rose from the sea, and shadowed over the entire ship. The men just started jumping out of the ship left and right with no hope of getting out of that situation.

Kagome watched in fear, and had never seen anything that huge and fearful before. She jumped off, but before she could hit the water, the tidal wave slammed her in the back like a sharp slap by a whip into the sea, knocking her out cold, and her body just floated above water.

Inuyasha was left only one on the ship, saved himself from the wave by leaning against the front of the ship. he jumped off of what was left of it and landed feet first on a drifting raft made from the broken ship that had been destroyed by the wave. The rain didn't let down, but the waves were calming. Inuyasha couldn't find any of his men, and thought he was left alone out in the cold ocean night in the middle of nowhere. "Miroku! Anyone!"

He drifted along for a few minutes calling out people's names. And as soon as he got tired, he saw a body above water, only seeing arms and black hair. He swam over quickly and thought it was one of his men. He couldn't see much, with the only light being the stars, and so he put the body half way on the raft, with the feet in the water. He would've put the entire body on, but he was exhausted. The rain finally died and they just kept going, until daylight of something shows up.


	5. Shocking Discovery

Meanwhile… under the sea somewhere unknown

Three mermaids were in their room swimming silently until the jolted up in unison as if something slightly shocked them up.

One girl, who had red hair, green eyes and a silver bra and tail. Another, brunette with grey eyes and a blue bra and tail. And the other was a blonde with blue eyes with a green bra and tail.

"Mae… what have you done?" said the redhead.

The blonde spoke "I… I wanted to tell you Sakura! But… I just didn't know how to explain!"

The brunette spoke then too "Mae, how could you? Naraku is gonna know for sure that someone has supposedly 'his' spell! You were SUPPOSED to give it to Totosai like we were told!"

Mae swam up "Well what was I SUPPOSED to do Yue? He was AFTER me and the human was right there and-"

"Wait wait wait a second…." Sakura said quickly to interrupt her. "You gave it to a human?"

"Well, she turned mermaid after she got it"

Sakura screamed "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE?"

Mae yelled back "IM SORRY!"

Sakura went closer to her "YOU ARE ONLY SORRY YOU GOT CAUGHT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THIS IN THE BEGINNING! NOT 13 YEARS LATER!"

Mae started to cry

Yue swam in front of Sakura "Sakura seriously this is getting us nowhere…"

Sakura went around Yue. "Why though? Why didn't you tell us? This could've been over."

Mae replied softly "Because I loved him…"

Yue looked at her sadly "Mae… Its not your fault. Really it wasn't, he was just an asshole."

She cried "I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HURT HIM! I LOVED HIM SO MUCH AND NOW HE'S LOST! I JUST WANTED TO FIND HIM AGAIN!"

Sakura sighed as she watched her sister cry. "We cant waste time. We have to get the spell to Totosai IMMEDIATELY."

Yue looked down then up at Sakura "You're right. Come on Mae, we have to go."

Mae shook her head no.

Sakura yelled "IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU GOT US INTO THIS AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA-"

Yue covered her mouth with her hand. "That's enough Sakura. Either way, it wont help us if she's mentally broken."

Sakura growled. "Fine. But YOU WILL contribute to this."

And the two sisters swam off as the blonde stayed home. She swam over to her bed, and dragged out a small box. She opened it and there was a necklace inside that was a rare gold stone shaped into a heart.

"Please Naraku… Let me find you again…"


	6. What the hell did I miss!

Chapter 5: What the hell did I miss?

It finally turned to day and Inuyasha was still fast asleep.

Kagome woke up and had this horrible pain in her. "OW! Uhh… this hurts… why though? Oh duh." Remembering the wave that slammed into her back severely in the sea. "ugh cant breathe right…" she layed on her stomach on the raft and tried to concentrate on breathing. She breathed heavily and kept her eyes closed.

Inuyasha awoke slowly mainly because he heard an annoying noise from somewhere. He looked up lazily and saw what he thought was a woman… he looked up, but didn't see the half of her that was underwater. He then saw it was a girl, and shot up immediately

"WTF?" he screamed, making Kagome jump in surprise. She looked up and saw Inuyasha close up, face to face. Her eyes widened

Inuyasha then gazed upon her for the two split seconds he had. She had long wavy black hair, green eyes, and she had a purple bra on, which made Inuyasha keep staring at her face. Of course Kagome didn't realize this because shes use to wearing that around. Then he kept his thoughts on WTF.

"Who are you?" He simply asked. "Wait, were you on the ship! There aren't supposed to be women on board."

She was confused "What? I wasn't on the ship!"

Inuyasha then looked really confused "Then how are you all the way out here?"

Kagome stopped, and then thought. Does he not know? Has he not seen her? "Do you know what I am?"

"You're a girl who came out of nowhere, but as far as I know, that's what you are."

Kagome then sighed. Then looked up. "Wait, why am I on this thing anyways? Where's the ship I saw? How is it day time already? Whats going on? HOW Am I HERE! Wha-OWW!" She leaned on her stomach again for relief on her back. "Dammit! It hurts…"

Inuyasha then looked concerned "Hang on a second just get on here all the way real quick…"

"NO!" she immediately responded. "I mean uh… ugh dammit! I dont know!…"

"Your probably getting sick you need to get out of the water…"

"Im fi-"

Then Inuyasha pulled her against her will out of the water, and then she tried squirmed to get back in the water… but she was too late, and he saw her.

He looked away really quickly and said "Oh god miss, im so sorry…"

Kagome just sighed "Prince... Please don't hurt me, I did nothing wrong! My father's going to kill me for sure this ti- OW… ugh this isn't helping!" She yelled complaining about her back.

He looked the other direction, and brought up the sails that he took from the wreck and gave them to her "uh… put this on real quick please…"

She was confused "What ware you talking about?" She grabbed it and then looked down. She was naked from the waist down. All the way… to her feet.

She screamed "AAHHHH!"

"I didn't know, Im sorry!" Inuyasha complained.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! WHAT? IM HUMAN! HOW IS THIS! I-" She stood up and going crazy, and then she fell in the water.

Inuyasha got up real quick and dove after her. He pulled her back up to surface and she took a huge breath of air. "WHATS HAPPENING!"

Inuyasha pulled her up on the raft still looking away and quickly gave her the sail again. "put this on PLEASE!"

Kagome sat with her legs to one side and looked curiously at the sail. "How do I put it on?"

"JUST COVER YOURSELF!"

"Why- OH CRAP!" and she grabbed it and she put it over her waist and it covered her entire half of her body.

Then they hear a voice in the distance. "Helloo!"

Inuyasha looked up. "Its miroku! MIROKU! OVER HERE!"

"Hey dude! You didn't drown! Haha just my luck eh?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE! THERES A GIRL THAT'S HURT!"

Kagome looked up at him "Who is that?"

"That's miroku, one of my friends. Hes going to bring us back home."

Kagome looked down at the sea, then looked up again. "How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome then forgot, shes human now. She had no idea how she got that way, but she couldn't go back looking like that. Not to mention she cant breathe down there anymore.

"Um… I mean, I don't live anywhere. I don't have a home."

"You don't have family? Friends to stay with?"

Kagome then saddened. "They're impossible for me to reach now."

Inuyasha then looked at the sad girl. The girl who was extraordinarily beautiful, yet she seemed a bit odd. Almost as if she was different then what he's use to.

"Ill tell you what. Ill let you stay at my castle, until you can find your family."

"Inuyasha…That's awfully sweet but…"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Kagome then was caught off guard. She then used the royalty excuse. "You're a prince. Its obvious."

"Then Id like to know your name."

"Oh… Im Kagome Higurashi. Prin- Kagome. Just, kagome." Then they were picked up on the boat.


	7. I can't believe it's still not a dream!

Chapter 6: Cant believe its still not a dream!

"Shippo, You were with her last, how do you expect me to find her without your knowledge?" Kagome's father asked.

Shippo was in front of the king, standing in front of two guards. She hadnt come home the previous night, and she was never allowed anywhere overnight. Shippo then had to fess up the truth.

"Sire, We went to the shallows..." the king growled "WHAT? you both know that its forbidden to be anywhere near there! you could've gotten hurt!...wait..." The king stood up. "GUARDS!" they stood up straight towards the king "Search the entire kingdom! Make sure she is ok! Today is her birthday, and we're expecting our guests tonight! If Kagome isnt back here by sundown, I will rage in the ocean FOR ALL ITS WORTH! we need this union, or else we might as well fight eachother forever..."

Shippo sighed and thought 'Kagome, you are in serious trouble... where can you be?'

Inuyasha stood up and yelled out "LAND HO!"

Kagome then looked puzzled, so she stood up on her knees and looked out. There were a ton of ships on the shore, many boats going in and out the them, and houses and castles as long as the shore itself.

She had to ask "How do you make such huge places? It looks like it would take centuries to build!"

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "If you think this is big,(TWSS :P), this is just the east coast castle. Nowhere near as big as the real thing on the Central lands. Maybe if you get lucky, youll be able to see it."

Kagome replied "Really? That would be awesome!" She then smiled big and looked towards the land and saw everything closer, and she grew more excited.

Inuyasha looked at her. He never met someone who was so into his lands before. "Ha its like you've never seen castles before!"

Kagome then smiled at him "Well, honestly I havent." She then looked at the castles from the docks on where they just landed.

Inuyasha looked at her and was about to say something, then he heard Miroku shout "Hey Dude! were here! Go tell Myoga your safe!"

Inuyasha sighed "Fine, Im on it."

"Who's Myoga?" "Oh he's just my mentor at the castle. My parents dont trust me alone, so they put him in charge. He's a real good friend of my father though, so hes trustworthy."

"Heh, sounds just like my parents, well father i guess."

"I thought you didnt have a family..."

Kagome then looked at him. "I just said they were hard to reach is all. My father never let me do anything. I was too important for anything fun. Thats why I was never out much."

"And how old are you?"

Kagome laughed "Im 19. Actually. Im 19 today. Its my birthday... I almost forgot." And she gave a nervous giggle.

Inuyasha then pulled her out of the docks "Well its just your luck, Kagome. Last week was my 21st birthday. and I told my friends not to give me a birthday party. How about I throw one for you and me?" He smirked a bit.

Kagome smiled and blushed "Thats awfully generous, but I think Ill be fine with just a normal day. But of course, Its your birthday too, I dont want to get in the way of that."

"Well if you insist, We'll just have a party for my birthday and you can come along. Fair?"

"Well... I guess it wouldnt hurt..." Then she remembered, Party. Her Party. "AH SHIT!"

Inuyasha turned to her "What?"

"Uh... my back hurts still, look maybe going to a party isnt such a good idea for me..." She covered, but she didnt really lie, her back did leave a bad mark from the wave. She started to feel dizzy, from what turning human out of nowhere, to getting in trouble on her birthday. If she didnt go to this dinner in her honor back at home, the union would be forfeited. and then her father would get upset. She was worn out.

"Well if it hurts that bad, then ill take you to the doctors here."

"The what?" her eyes started to daze

Inuyasha then turned silent "doctor? nurse? health care provider?"

"Oh I know what a doctor is, im just think im..." she then passed out, into the arms of the handsome prince.


	8. Breakfast meeting

Chapter 7: Breakfast meeting.

"Kagome! Kagome you come here this instant!" a woman called out.

she runs on the sandy beach towards the woman from a pretty far distance. "Im coming mama!" she runs towards her who seemingly looked relieed. But then had a face of terror "KAGOME, RUN FASTER!"

She did as she was told and ran faster. she looked behind her to see what her mother was looking at, and it was a woman who appeared out of the sea and looked extremely beautiful, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, but had fins for legs. She made a wave with just a movement of her hand and made it to where the little girl was swept away by the sea, and woke up with terror.

"MAMA!" kagome shoots up from her flashback. then she felt relief, yet disturbed. Then she looked around. "What?"

She was in a beautiful room, in a bed with a canopy builted in it. her bed was of yellow and gold. The room she was in was covered in a gold color, with a small bathroom on the side. She had a tall dresser that was white with golden drawers, with red roses all around it. and she had a window, that looked out to the sea.

She slowly got up and saw that she was in a long white nightgown. She walked over slowly and looked out the window. it was so high up, that if you were to walk out the window, you'd fall into the sea for sure. it was about four stories high, and Kagome looked away, not being use to being so high before. But before she could get to her dresser, a knock came at the door.

Kagome jumped a little bit and then quietly replied "W-who is it?"

Coming from the other side "Maid service dear. We though you might need some assistance."

"Oh. I guess so, um come in."

A maid came in with lots of clothes that were in a protective bag, and a cart full of blankets, food, etc. She was really pretty, and had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Much too pretty to be a maid, but she had to have her reasons.

"Ok, well lets get you dressed."

"Um, I beg your pardon?"

"Oh honey please, your not going to breakfast wearing a nighty." And she giggled a bit.

"Please don't mind me asking but, how come youre a maid?"

"Oh, it's to pay off taxes at my house. Best job I can get, and the best job I am at. Its homey here too."

"Well, its just that you look like you would be someone important, like a princess or something."

The maid laughed. "Haha, not to be concieted but its not the first time someone has said that to me." She pulled out a small dress, that was light blue and was a tad bit shimmery at the bottom. "Here you go. Cleaned and ready for the show!"

Kagome picked up the dress, and she put it against her body, and walked over to the mirror on the wall. It was a halter top dress that went to her knees. it had a dark blue ribbon that went around the waist, and it gradually had glitter that went towards the bottom.

"Perfect" Said the maid.

"Thank you miss..."

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Sango. Best maid service youll find."

"Im Kagome Higurashi. Its very nice to meet you." and she smiled.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable here." The Queen said

"UGGGGHHH!" Inuyasha complained.

Inuyasha's parents, Izayoi the Queen and King Taisho surprised him at his home, when they thought he was lost at sea. They were worried, and tried to convince him to come back home, so he can meet more of his suitors. They were sitting at the table in the dining hall, with the King and Queen on one side, and Inuyasha on the other.

"Inuyasha, you've been very reckless and spontaneous, and now you've just plain gone mad! We strongly advise you to come back home, where we can just keep an eye on you until you get married." His father was always the logical one in the family.

"Dad, seriously it was just one time and it wont happen again, I swear. Besides, there is business here I have to take care of before anything else. And MARRAIGE is not a priority for me!"

His dad sighed. "Son, what could be so important than taking you home where you belong?"

The door shut, and all, the Queen, King, and Inuyasha looked over.

Kagome tried to close the door quietly, but the door itself was so loud, it echoed through the entire hall when it closed.

She turned around in her blue flats, and saw the Royals at the table. She stopped.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Ill just come back lat-"

The Queen shot up "Nonsense! Come over here child, we've been expecting you."

Kagome then turned back towards them and walked slowly to the table and sat at the only available chair, next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw Kagome, and thought she looked gorgeous. But before he could think anything else, his mom ruined the moment.

"Dear SON! You never told us the person you saved was a woman! How amazing!"

"Mother, please don't"

"Oh don't mind me." Then she looked at Kagome. "Boys, they hate being embarrassed by their mommies"

Kagome giggle a little bit.

"MOM. Seriously."

Then his dad stepped in. "Izayoi, stop torturing your son."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime son" Then he looked at Kagome "So... how do you like the castle?"

Kagome's nerves were starting to act up. "Oh! uh... Its very peaceful here. Waking up to the ocean sky is breathtaking."

"Im glad you like it. If you want, Inuyasha here can give you a tour of the castle, for as long as youre here. How long is that if I might ask?"

"Oh um... I dont know, but If I cant stay, thats perfectly alright, Ill look around and see if I can find a place to stay, You dont need to-"

"No no no, thats not how I meant it dear child. And you're not from around here I guess, are you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Well then Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha then looked over. "What?"

"How about tomorrow, you give miss..."

"Oh, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

the King then thought 'that name...' " Yes, Miss Higurashi a tour? That way today, you can give her a tour of the castle."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother. While she waited for an answer, Inuyasha then said "Ok. Lets go."

Kagome and Inuyasha got up and headed for the door.

The Queen looked at her husband and saw he looked very concerned. "What is it dear?"

"Her name... It just... It couldnt be... could it?"

"Well, I wouldnt worry about anything. It seems that Inuyasha has finally shown some sort of interest in women. I was beginning to think he wasnt into them at all..."

Inutaisho looked at his wife with shock "Whats that supposed to mean? You think he might've been gay?"

"Well... At least we know he isnt." and she laughed nervously.


	9. Learning more and Knowing less

Learning more and Knowing less.

"So it is agreed, She will marry my son."

"Well my lord, Shes been-"

"They both will be a fine couple." The lord picking up a picture of the 6 year old. "She is growing up to be a beautiful young woman."

"My lord please, something awful happened to my-"

"My son will meet your daughter and they will acquaint with one another."

"My lord SIR, That is what I would want more than anything but-"

"So now that we've got that covered… I was wondering if anyone has discovered mermaids? There have been sights of them everywhere. And my men have been working for nothing almost."

"THAT is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Kagome woke up the next morning and her dream stuck in her mind as if it were permanent. She coudnt help wonder if these dreams were flashbacks or made-up. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the window. It was really early still, because the sun hasn't risen yet.

She was supposed to go around tour with Inuyasha yesterday, but she decided to sleep on it one more time before actually taking another journey. But to be honest, she was afraid. Her father and her was supposed to celebrate the joy and happiness between the union of her arranged marriage to the prince koga of the pacific seas. She was frightened on what her father will do now, since she was supposed to be home last night…

Under the sea before the celebration…

_The king started to get angry "AARRRRGGGGG! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE AT?"_

_Shippo swam slowly towards him "I dont know sir... Im so sorry I shouldve have made her come back"_

_The king sighed "Im not blaming you Shippo. I knew she would rebel from this. I should have seen this coming. Im just lucky enough for the Pacific palace ruler is still wanting this deal."_

_"Please sir, she doesnt want this. You know she doesnt"_

_"Shippo, this is none of your concern. One day you might have to take responsibility yourself. But until then, Kagome needs to take care of her own."_

_"Thats... not exactly what I meant."_

_"How so?"_

_"She didnt want to get married, thats a given. But she never told me that she would run away. She wouldnt run away. She WOULDNT. Im afraid sir..."_

_"Shippo, you can stop being afraid to call me father."_

_"...Father"_

_"We will find her Shippo, dont you worry. Ill find her even if I have to tear the seas apart."_

_"Please dont..."_

_The king laughed. "No, I wont. But Ill do everything in my power to find her."_

-Back to the castle—-

The door opened to her room and Kagome looked to see who it was and it was Sango with a smiling face. "Good morning sunshine!" She laughed a bit while putting a dress bag on the bed and opening it.

"Oh hi Sango! umm... what is that?"

Sango pulled out a green short dress. "This is your outfit for the day. I knew since you didn't want to wear the other outfit out, you might want something a little more flattering."

Sango held up the green dress. It came down right above the knee like a skirt. It had a white bow that wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. And it was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Isnt this dress adorable? I wore something exactly like this on a date I had once. But it was a really bad date"

"Oh how so?"

"Well he's a friend of the young prince and I always found him quite handsome and witted. But I found out he's a real perv."

"Oh I think I know who youre talking about. That man with the black hair that Inuyasha talks to a lot?"

"Well, yes. His names Miroku. Don't get me wrong, he knows how to treat a lady. And he is very sweet and charming, funny, outgoing, and pretty brave himself. Just when he grabbed my ass I was… over it." She sighed.

"Well I don't know much about men, but all I know is that he seems really adventurous from what I have seen."

"I suppose. But doesn't matter now right?"

"Im not sure"

Sango shook it off and handed Kagome the dress. She put it on, and Sango helped her tying it in the back.

She noticed the scar that seemed like a giant slap on her back from her neck down to inside of her dress.

"Oh my gosh, was this from the wreck?"

Kagome knew what she was talking about "Oh my back? Yeah well it was the wave that did this."

"Must have been some wave. Im sorry, i wouldve picked a lighter dress to put over it."

"That's fine Sango, It really doesn't hurt much anymore."

Then Sango did her hair and she decided to have her hair straightened with a white hairband. She did little makeup only a little blush, lip-gloss and some mascara. Then she finished it off with a nice pair of white shoes with a small wedge.

"Oh sweetie Im sorry, but I don't think the prince can keep his eyes off of you." While She did some finishing touches on her hair

Kagome blushed "I dont know about that."

"Oh be quite you know he thinks youre gorgeous. And if he doesn't, he has no taste." She giggled.

Kagome giggled and blushed as well. "Thanks so much Sango."

"Anytime Kagome"

And with that, Kagome walked out of the room and down the stairs to the entrance.


	10. Heres the plan

A logical Reason

Meanwhile Sakura and Yue were staring at the castle.

"Well I guess she really was turned back human..." Said Sakura

"Isn't it great? She can finally be what she was ment to be."

"NO IT'S NOT GREAT YUE! WE TOTALLY SCREWED UP BIG TIME!"

Yue sighed. "Sakura, we are gonna get nowhere if you KEEP YELLING!"

"Well what did you expect? Im pissed. Im angry and Im pissed. IM PISSED!"

"Sakura chill. I know its a big deal, but we WILL get it back because we KNOW its important."

She sighed. "I know Yue, Im sorry. Its just that if WE know that this girl has the spell, then of COURSE Naraku knows. He could hurt her... and it would be our fault."

"I know you care and I know your heart is bigger than your temper..."

"Uh thanks?"

"But we have to stay calm. Naraku can show up any day. And we have to be prepared."

"And what about Mae? What is she gonna do to help?"

"Sakura, stop it. She feels bad enough."

"Yeah she should when she FALLS IN LOVE WITH A PSYCHO!"

"SSHHH! Do you want the whole kingdom to hear you? seriously mermaids are known for their silent beauty NOT THEIR LOUD MOUTHS!" she loudly whispered.

Sakura just feh'd. "Well they might as well hear us. Naraku will go insane over this spell."

"I know, Im not an idiot." Yue swam a little further towards the castle. "If we can find the girl who has the spell... and let her know what is at stake... Then we can lead her to Totosai."

Sakura swam up to her "You think she's inside of the castle?"

"I think so. Alright. Its time. Ready to transform?"

Sakura sighed again "I am, but I really do think Mae should be here."

"Me too. But we'll get to that when we get to it."

And then they swam towards an open shore.


	11. I cant tell you god dammit!

Kagome walked down into the entrance to find Inuyasha, Miroku and another man whom she didn't know waiting by the doors.

Kagome was followed by Sango who was still wearing her uniform (which by the way was just a black dress with short sleeves and black flats).

Inuyasha looked back where she was and she was closing in on him until she said the first word.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm ready to go I guess." She said while bowing slightly.

He laughed "You don't need to bow to me. We're celebrating our birthday today remember? Unless you need another day to think about it?"

She blushed "I don't need one thank you. And I don't see why we have to celebrate anything. Our birthdays have passed already."

"When you're a prince, you can have a party whenever. Besides, I was supposed to take you on tour, demanded by my parents. So why not have fun, right Miroku?"

"Right! Speaking of fun" while turning his head to Sango, and she rolled her eyes.

"Sango why not join us? I'm sure we have plenty of ro-"

"I have work, sorry." And she turned around and walked off.

Inuyasha laughed "Sorry bro, I don't think she's going to give you another chance after last time."

"Oh she's just mad because she can't handle the man of her life." He smirked

Kagome laughed a bit too "A man doesn't grab her ass SIR"

Miroku went wide eyed at Kagome "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?'

Inuyasha laughed out loud "HA! YOU TOLD ME YOU JUST COMPLIMENTED IT!"

The other man stepped in "Master Inuyasha, The horseman is here. You best be on your way now."

"Thanks Myoga. C'mon lets go"

They went outside and there was a large carriage with an open roof dragged by two horses.

"Alright well, let's take the tour of the kingdom!" Miroku bursted.

They came up to the town that was ahead of them after awhile, and as soon as they entered, they were greeted with music that drifted through the town like flutes and stringed instruments.

The town was full of houses that were taller than the trees. They stood three stories above ground and were surrounded by small markets that sold food, accessories, you name it.

Inuyasha stood up "Hey you can let us off here. We'll walk."

"Are you sure my prince?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like being carried the entire day. Makes me feel stiff. C'mon Kagome."

Inuyasha walked off the carriage and put his hand out for Kagome. She grabbed it and she hopped out of the carriage and Inuyasha caught her by her other arm.

She walked out of the way for Miroku. "Aww cant ya help ME out of the carriage?"

Inuyasha "Not really you lazy ass"

Kagome looked over and saw a bunch of pictures on a stand and a few people staring at them. "Hey Inuyasha, what's that over there?

He looked to where she was referring "Oh that's just some pictures an artist sells."

"Can we go see?"

"Sure why not." He led her over there and started looking at pictures.

Inuyasha was staring at one that looked like a ship that was burning, sinking in the distance at night. "This is probably what my ship looked like…"

Kagome looked over. "I'm sorry Inuyasha"

Inuyasha called for Miroku "Hey dude over here!"

Miroku came over and saw the picture and he grew sad. "Wow, it's hard to believe something we thought was massive and perfect just drown like that."

Kagome looked at the picture still while she played with her hair. "Yall really miss your ship don't you?"

"We were lucky no one was physically…" he looked over at her and with her hair on the opposite side, he saw a scar on her back. "No one was killed." He covered up quickly.

She kept on looking at the picture and smiled a bit. "It's not your fault on what happened you know. Like my scar that I have... It wasnt from the ship. It was from that wave that pretty much destroyed everything and me with it."

"Well you werent destroyed. I mean, you were hit by the wave bare. That just sounds awful and if I knew you were there..." He stopped before he could say anything else.

She nodded "I jumped off as quickly as I could from the boat. But it was too late before it hit my back hard like a knife and slammed me into my stomach on the water. And I was grateful I was knocked out so I wouldn't have to feel it. And grateful you saved me well, from drowning."

Inuyasha blushed a bit. "Of course. But I want to know how you weren't on the boat in the first place and where you're from."

Miroku looked at them. "O….K! This is getting too mushy for me. Lets go do something exciting, like hunt for chicks and dancing and getting drunk!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. "Ok, let's go Kagome, he's right for once."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Miroku replied angrily

"Shut up fag, let's hit this joint!"

They all walked through the town and all had an amazing time. Miroku was still hitting on the chicks every time a decent looking one passed by. Kagome and Inuyasha subconsciously stayed close by each other pointing at sights and features the kingdom had to offer.

Miroku ended up leaving the two for some chicks that ACTUALLY seemed interested in him.

It was getting late and they were just about to head home until Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing just something I want to show you before we head back."

She nodded dumbly "um… ok"

They walked for a few minutes and arrived in a dark part of town that was huge. It had a water fountain the size of a house and the roads seem to be able to fit three carriages at a time. But no lights.

"Umm… Inuyasha it's really dark here…"

Then he yelled "NOW!"

Then lights flashed on and people stormed out with music and yelled "SURPRISE!"

It seemed as if the whole town came and the roads were empty for them. There was food, dancing, laughing, music, everything a party needed and Kagome was dumbstruck.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

Inuyasha had the biggest grin "I told you we would have a party."

Kagome ran over to him and hugged him "Thank you, this is amazing!"

Inuyasha then grabbed her hands and dragged her over to the music.

"I assume you know how to dance…" He said with a confident voice.

Kagome smiled "I'm not an expert… but ill definitely try."

In the middle of the crowd, He held out his hand in offering to dance. She smirked and grabbed it.

They danced around the music with her hand in his and his arm around her waist. They seemed to be melting into one another as they were dancing and were smiling at each other the whole time. Once the music was done, everyone around them clapped and they suddenly realized they were clapping at them.

They both bowed respectively.

"Let's go" said Inuyasha.

They both walked over to eat. They had an amazing dinner, what with the salads, the roasted birds, and the pies that followed. Miroku came in with a girl on his waist.

"HEY BIRTHDAY BIRDS! Check out Miranda." Then he whispered "She's an 'exotic dancer'"

The girl scuffed and slapped him as she stormed off.

Miroku looked back towards her as Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. "What! Its true!" And he chased after her.

Inuyasha kept on laughing. "Ok, there's one more place I have to show you."

"Ok let's do it."

Inuyasha and Kagome left the party and walked awhile until they came to a small pathway through the forest.

The walked for awhile and suddenly came to a secluded waterfall, and below was a creek that sparkled like glitter.

"Wow this is so beautiful!"

"Yeah, me and my brother came here when we were little. Me, him, Miroku and my parents are the only ones who know about it."

"Your brother?"

"Oh yeah I have an older brother named Sesshoumaru. But he left and married a woman named Rin off in a foreign country."

"Oh I see."

They walked over and they sat next to the creek across from the waterfall.

"So Kagome, you have to tell me, how were you not on the boat? It's driving me insane"

"Inuyasha, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You can at least try."

"No I can't. It's not my place to tell."

"Kagome, you can at least-"

"It's not for me to tell period!"

"Then who is?"

"Inuyasha please, I would if I was a free person, but its just too… much drama if the word gets out."

"It's that big of a secret?"

"yes."

Inuyasha looked down for a second and closed his eyes. "Kagome, really? You can tell me. You know you can."

Kagome looked at him like you don't know. "How would you know what I could do?"

"Because you know you can trust me."

She smiled a bit. "Its not that I don't trust you. It really isn't. But it goes against everything I've been taught."

"Kagome... it's like you came out of nowhere."

"Inuyasha, can we please not talk about this now? I really just don't want to talk about it. It's hard enough that I have to keep it a secret and with you asking constantly it gets harder. I just can't tell you right now, ok?" She looked at him like please just stop.

She wanted to tell him desperately. She was a mermaid turned human for whatever magic, trickery, or what not. But it's a sacred rule for her kind. NEVER show yourself to a human, much less talk about yourself to one. She was already in so much trouble as it is with not knowing what her father is going to do, since she missed the celebration (which she didn't know was postponed. All she wanted to do right now was forget for awhile.

Inuyasha looked guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just that I barely know anything about you."

Kagome smiled "Then just ask anything else"

Inuyasha laid back and Kagome followed. Inuyasha then said "Alright then, fair enough. What is your favorite color?"

She laughed a bit "Blue."

"Why?"

"Cause it's the color of the ocean."

"Mine too. Ok, what is your favorite hobby?"

"Traveling."

"Heh, should've known"

"Yep. All my life, I've been searching and traveling around, against my father's wishes."

"Your father? What was he like?"

"Well, my real father I don't know. I was adopted. My father whom I knew was pretty strict but he only wanted the best for his kingdom."

"Which kingdom?"

Kagome went wide eyed "Uh… Its a far, small kingdom. Not really known to a lot of people."

Inuyasha sighed. "Damn, thought I would get ya."

Kagome smiled an annoyed smile "Nice try."

"Well, can you tell me a little about it?"

"I dont see why not. Its a very beautiful. Its tall, and very old but looks like it was built yesterday. The people there... are kind and sweet. My fa- MY KING I mean, is very strict and very demanding. But he knows what was best for his kingdom. It really is a wonderful world. And... I think about it now and I miss it so much. I guess you never know what you have until its gone." She grew sad and sat up.

"Im sorry Kagome, I wish I could help but... I need to know so I can help you find your way back"

"Inuyasha, its useless to try. The truth is... I cant go back. Its literally impossible."

"How so?"

"Its... Ugh I cant say it."

"Kagome please, just tell me. All I want you to do is tell me."

"Dont make me Inuyasha. I should have told you sooner that I never meant to take up so much of your time."

"No-no Kagome, I was happy to help you and I did say you could stay until-"

"Until I could get home right? Well I cant. And Im not trying to be rude, but please just stop asking me."

"Kagome... you must tell me. you HAVE to. Im starting to worry about you."

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha stood up in front of her. "Yeah?"

"I- I am grateful for what you have done for me. For letting me stay in your luxurious Castle, for the birthday, everything. But it would be pointless for me to stay any longer. You dont need to worry about me. I dont need you to worry about me. So, Ill just leave-"

"Hold it... Just like that, youre leaving?"

"Well I just wa-"

"Why right now though?"

"I cant waste anymore time. I need to figure things out"

"You can figure it out at the cas-

"No thats just it, I cant. Its more complicated than you think."

Inuyasha grew frustrated and growled. "You know what fine, leave."

"Wait what?"

"If you're gonna just throw away everything Im offering, then you might as well leave now."

"Inuyasha its not like that at all..." she replied calmly.

"Then whats it like? Huh?" Inuyasha challenged

"THATS NOT FAIR INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"well it is fair! After everything I have done for you, you shouldve told me by now!" Then he stopped.

Kagome stepped back. "So thats what this is about? You did all this to find me out on purpose?"

"No not like that!"

"THEN WHATS IT LIKE INUYASHA? HUH?" She replied mocking him a second ago.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. He knew thats not how he meant it. He truly did want to find out more about her, but he made it seem like she was the puzzle of the day. He couldnt figure out what to say without it hurting the cause more.

She said silently "I see. I think Ill be leaving now you ASSHOLE."

And with that she stormed off into nowhere with tears threatening to spill.


	12. Well now that we found you, lets talk

Kagome walked away from the forest and landed on the beach with the sight of the castle northeast of her. She sighed and walked the opposite direction where she was stopped by two women that were appearing from the ocean.

The two women were walking from the sea onto the land. One with red hair and green eyes wearing a silver dress and the brunette with grey eyes wearing a blue dress both coming to their knees.

The red head saw Kagome.

"SHIT! YUE! YOU SAID NO ONE COMES HERE!"

Yue looked at Kagome "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THESE ARE PRIVATE BEACHES!"

Kagome seemed confused "How can a beach be private?"

Yue was about to speak, but then didnt. She looked at her puzzled then opened her eyes with understanding "You're her..."

Sakura shot up at her "No way... That easy?"

Kagome stepped back "What are you talking about?"

Yue walked up to her "By any chance... Have you been... like have you ever..."

"WERE YOU A MERMAID A COUPLE DAYS AGO BUT SUDDENLY A HUMAN TODAY?" "SAKURA, YOU IDIOT!" "What? You were going nowhere!"

Kagome stepped forward a bit "Well, yeah?"

Yue looked at her. "You were a mermaid?"

"Yes, yes I was! Do you know what happened to me!"

Sakura went up to her "Yes we do, but not much time. You have what we mermaids call the wave spell. Its a powerful spell that can transform any mermiad to human and vice versa. Its also used for summoning sea creatures, creating storms, destruction, etc. Our sister Mae had it. She gave it to you 13 years ago, when you first transformed I believe. It was never supposed to be used until we felt it activate and we knew something was wrong."

"Uh wow ok um... Mae? Why would she do that?"

Sakura yelled into the open sea "I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!"

Yue stepped in "Pay no attention to the anger infused mermaid..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well it really is a long story of how this all happened so lets just tell you to get it out of the way.

"Ok."

"Well, It all started with Mae and Naraku."

Kagome gasped "Naraku? Like the stories about the dangerous sorcerer?'

"Stories? This man is real and terrible. And he is after the spell. He is after YOU."

Kagome gasped "What will happen to me if he finds me?"

"We dont know. But let me tell you what I do know. Anyways... "


	13. Need to know basis

Yue started to seak "you see, Naraku was Totosai's best student and was his future successor. He grew too power hungry and stole the spell from Totosai. He tried to get our sister to be his queen of the ocean. Mae was shocked by his offer and was even more so of his change of personality. She knew, as a top student of Totosia, that the spell can only be used for good. And if Naraku kept it, the entire ocean would fall beneath him. Mae eventually took the spell and swam as fast as should could with it and tried to hide it. but the spell has a sensor. Every spell master knew of it. Which now are only me, Sakura, Yue and Totosai. Naraku... destroyed the rest of them."

Kagome looked at the sea "Oh my god..."

Sakura continued "So basically Naraku was gaining on her, and she did the only thing she could think of. Giving the spell to a human. Like an idiot."

"Sakura, let me do the talking, you are going to confuse her."

Kagome spoke up "No, I get it. But how was the spell transfered to me? How did it turn me mermaid?"

"The wave spell changed your species human/mermaid when hit by a wave."

She remembered her flashback. She was starting to understand.

Sakura came up to her "Kagome, we need the spell in order to defeat Naraku before he destroys us. Or worse, the ocean kingdoms. He has been practicing dark magic the past 13 years in order to perfect his skill. The wave spell is the only thing strong enough to surpass him."

"Well then take it! Im not stopping you!"

Yue stood next to her "Its not that simple, princess. Im afraid that you have had the spell too long. its imbedded into your body and the only way out of it, is to destroy your body. Which I assume is not what you want."

"Oh. Not really."

Sakura groaned "Kagome, you need to use that power. Its yours now. Not anyone elses. Im sorry, but Naraku is coming after you. And if you dont learn to defend yourself, Im afraid no one can."

Kagome looked at her with an almost shocked expression "Well what do I have to do!"

Yue put a hand on her shoulder "To be honest, we dont know how to use it. We just know that it comes from the power of good and or evil. If you have a pure heart, it will be beyond powerful."

"That doesnt help at all, sorry."

Yue sighed "I know, but its all we got."

All of the sudden, they hear a twig snap.

Sakura immediately turned and shoved a beam from her hand and it shot through and hit something.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT!" it was a man, and he showed himself by coming out of the dark forrest behind them.

It was Miroku.


	14. That drunk Miroku &AN

Miroku came out and fell flat on his face with an injured arm. They all ran slightly towards him before realizing what had just happened.

Yue yelled "SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL!"

"What? It was a reaction. What if it was Naraku?"

Kagome ran over to him "he seems ok..."

Yue walked over to him as well "Eww… he smells like liquor!"

Sakura cheered "Sweet! He was drunk, he hallucinated, and he hit himself, problem solved!"

"Sakura, you almost killed this man! This wasn't even a problem to begin with!"

Kagome helped him up against a tree, eyes were still hazing and half closed. "Miroku? Can you hear me? Miroku?" she waved her hand in front of his face, looking for a reaction, but he was completely trashed.

"Wait, you know this man?" Yue asked

"Well yeah, he's a friend of the prince."

"Oh, the prince Inuyasha? Of course, how can I forget? He is always at sea running from suitors. Got to admit though, I would do the same thing." She laughed.

Sakura laughed with her "I know, right? Remember that pie princess he was raving about?"

"Oh yeah! And that gloomy princess too! Wow, there were some funny stories coming from that man…"

Kagome then asked "wait, suitors?"

Sakura laughed "Well as a princess you should know, you have to be married to a royal prince or princess to gain the crown. He's had many options, none of which were interesting in the least for him. Oh and his friend, I remember him now. He's always with him on these things. And… well he is a bit of a drunk and a womanizer."

"Oh right… of course…"

Yue looked at Kagome "Are you… you seem a bit bitter towards this…"

Kagome asked "Bitter towards what?"

Sakura caught on this too "Yeah Yue's right. Maybe it's because you haven't had a lot of choices?"

Yue looked at Sakura with a stupid expression. "Sakura, you are such a retard."

"What?"

Kagome growled "I don't care how many suitors he has. He can choose whoever he wants. It's obvious he doesn't care about women or their feelings. He is a completely selfish person who sweet talks their way into what they want."

*GASP* you're in love with the prince, aren't you!"

"WHAAAAAAT? Psh noo…. That's crazy!"

Both sisters smirked.

Kagome held her hands up slightly "I'm not! I'm not! I'm actually mad at him, he is a complete insensitive jerk!" she said while crossing her arms.

"Yep you're in love. I can tell."

Kagome sighed. "I really hope not."

Then they heard a moan from Miroku, and Kagome immediately went to his side. "Miroku? Hey, you ok?"

He brought his head up slightly "w-What? What the fuck happened?" he asked with his fluttering eyes.

"You got drunk and wandered through the forest. I just happened to find you. You feel ok to walk or stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ughh…. Wait who are they?" He pointed at the two sisters that we looking at each other and just shook their heads in an 'I don't know' fashion.

Kagome tried to come up with something quick "uh… friends I met in the village."

Yue stepped in "Yes, we were just checking in on her, making sure she gets home or to someone safely. We actually have to leave now though" She motioned for Sakura to leave

"Well, just be careful Kagome. We'll be there if you need us." She finished off saying while Sakura just followed her down the shore, obviously waiting for a good moment to leave the shore and into the ocean.

Kagome smiled slightly at the girls as they walked away before diverting her attention to Miroku, who was gaining his normal consciousness slowly, but surely. "Miroku?"

He groaned while standing up, then suddenly clasping his arm. "Why does my arm hurt?" Then noticed the red marks and his torn sleeve "And why are my clothes tattered up?"

She thought quickly "You burned yourself on the fire pit thing, remember?"

"Oh uh… yeah…" pretending that he remembered. But of course, it never did.

She grabbed his arm and held it above her shoulder, helping him balance on his feet. "You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good… Just need to walk it off is all." He let go of Kagome and starting walking on his own. They walked through the forest for a little while longer and they came upon the view of the village. But before they could reach it, Miroku collapsed and fell again, landing on his knees, and his head hung down low.

*sigh*

She grabbed him again, and walked into the village, carrying Miroku like the drunken mess that he was. A couple of Mirokus friends came out and helped him off Kagome.

One of them tried to apologize. "I'm sorry miss, He's a bit of a ladies man, and if he did something to make you uncomfortable, sorry. It's just how he is sometimes, especially when he's like this."

"Oh no, you're ok. I just found him like that. He didn't do anything TO me, I promise."

"Good" he replied, as he and the other man carried him off down the road towards the castle as Kagome followed them.

All of the villagers that were in town looked at them as they carried Miroku, and they gave a disgusting look towards him.

I guess you can say that this village wasn't happy about getting their idiot back.

Kagome said to herself. 'Great. Miroku is completely wasted and now… I'm going to have to explain everything to Inuyasha. I don't want to lie to him though…'

Hey guys! Sorry about my annoying pro-longing updates! I hope you are still into this story! I'm really writing it as I go along, but please remember, I'm going to be tweaking it from chapter to chapter, from time to time. So it's always going to be a work in progress until I feel it is ready to be complete! I mean I changed an entire chapter for crying out loud! So if you stick with me, TRUST me to end this story well, I can promise I won't disappoint! Also, I am very busy with school, dance, work, etc. So please don't hold any expectations for me time-wise. Also REVIEWS PLEASE! I need to finish this story so I can finish my Romeo and Juliet – Inuyasha version story! Please keep me motivated! OK that is all. ^_^ 3


	15. Too many puzzle pieces

Kagome followed the men all the way up to the castle's front door, where one of the men knocked on it harshly, making sure someone in there heard it.

It was Sango who answered the door.

She looked at Miroku "Oh god, when will this stop Miroku!" she watched as Kagome walked up. "Kagome? Where have you been! Inuyasha has been looking all over for you!"

"I came to explain what had happened to him, but it seems as though he's not here."

Sango motioned for her to come inside "No no sweetheart he's here, he's just sulking in the den." She looked at the men carrying Miroku " Put him in the small hut next to the garden. Thanks for all your help gentlemen." "Anytime ma'am" Said one as both men walked away and the doors closed.

Sango walked with Kagome for a bit. "What exactly happened Kagome? Did the prince try anything to far or something?"

Kagome sighed "You could say that."

Sango nodded as they reached the den where they found Inuyasha standing by the fireplace looking at a picture. "My prince, Kagome is here to speak with you?"

Inuyasha immediately put down the picture and looked their direction. "Kagome! Where were you, I was worried sick are you alright?" he yelled as he came up to her.

Kagome raised her hands as if to tell him to not come closer and spoke softly. "I came to explain what happened to Miroku."

Sango looked at both of them, knowing something was about to go down, so she silently left the room.

"Inuyasha, Miroku was completely drunk an-" Inuyasha interrupted her "Kagome, Miroku is always drunk, that's how he is. Im not worried about him."

"Oh. Then, I'll just go." She bowed slightly and headed back until a hand grabbed her arm.

"Please Kagome, I'm sorry, alright? When you left, I went looking after you, because those woods aren't safe at night. I was convinced that you left for good…"

"Please Inuyasha, this is getting so much harder for me to do, and there is so much more at stake than I thought. Please Inuyasha, you have to let this go. You… have to let me go." She tried pulling from him but he only held her arm tighter.

"Kagome, ever since you came into my life, everything about me has changed. For the better of course. And I can deal with you not telling me everything. I just, I want you to stay."

"I can't live a lie Inuyasha! I can't just pretend like everything is going to be fine when there is something that I have to do. You wouldn't be able to handle it. And I don't want to put you through anything risky." She pulled even harder, but instead he grabbed both arms to keep a better grip on her.

"Kagome, If you haven't already noticed, I am here for you no matter what. There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me change the way I feel."

"And how exactly do you feel about all of this? How can you possibly know what to feel if you don't know what it is?"

Inuyasha was staring intently into her eyes. "I don't. But what I do know, is that I have never grown so attached to someone in such a short amount of time. I feel as if I care more about you than anything in the world right now and I would fall apart if you left me now."

Kagome looked back at him with the same intense gaze "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha bent down slowly pulling her arms closer. Kagome stood still as she closed her eyes slowly, trusting her instincts to understand what is about to happen. And right before their lips touched, Kagome's eyes grew wide and pushed him back away from her.

Kagome stood there frozen then her hands covered her mouth in a gasp.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shut her eyes tight, but they weren't tight enough to hold back the tears. "I can't stay!" She decided it was useless to hold back anymore.

"Inuyasha, this is not fair what you're doing to me! I have a responsibility and I can't be like this with you!"

Inuyasha looked at her and said loudly "Kagome, I don't really know what I'm doing wrong! I want to be there for you but you're not even giving me the chance!"

"I'm not asking you to be! I'm telling you to stay away!" She cried as she rushed towards the castle doors. But before she could reach them, she ran into Inuyasha's father, the king and two of his guards who were blocking the entrance.

Kagome stood still. "King Taisho?"

He walked up to her, examining her as if she were someone he hadn't met before. "Kagome, It has been a long time."

Inuyasha came running in soon after to find them standing there "Father, what's going here?"

He spoke like a king should, a lot different than they were at breakfast. "Son, this girl is the lost princess of the Hinashi Kingdom. This woman was meant to marry your brother!"

***DUN DUN DUN!

DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT DID YA! Lol I am so terribly sorry about the long update, but I do hope to complete this one day! I look at it all the time like huh. I should finish it, then scroll away IM SORRY! But my ideas for this story are still fresh and vivid so just keep on reading and hopefully one day ill finish inuyasha's romeo and Juliet story! XDD


	16. Princess x2

**Hey guys... wassup... I know I know, Im late. Like, a year late. I honestly have no excuse. But I no matter how long it will be, this will finish! I plan to have this story done by the end of summer, but you know me, never on time. I made this chapter a little longer as an apology for my long absence. This story may not turn out the way I want it to, but I do know where its going, so hopefully it will turn out decent! Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!**

Kagome just stood there, not sure how to react to such knowledge. She didn't even believe it to be true. "What do you mean I was 'supposed' to marry his brother? I don't even know him!"

"Of course you do, you disappeared from the kingdom when you were six! Soldiers, servants, even just citizens of all over the world were put to search for you! There were rumors going around that you were kidnapped by a mermaid for Christ sakes!"

Kagome became uncomfortably silent.

"Anyways, Sesshoumaru is already married and happy with his wife now, and so there is no chance of that. But the thought of actually joining our kingdoms now and not in another generation is absolutely thrilling! We will send out for the king and queen of the western kingdom at once to let them know you have returned!"

"But your majesty, please I don't understand, I am not the princess you think I am…"

"Of course you are, you are the right age, the same name, the same facial features of your mother, everything fits my dear princess. We will send for them, and we will discuss a new arrangement for you to marry my second son."

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes. You do seem to get along quite well, which is a plus. Now, please answer me one question. Where have you been?"

Kagome looked at him then at the queen, and last at Inuyasha, who's expression is anything but calm.

She looks back at the king "I will not answer that question."

The king started to look impatient, and it showed. "Pardon?"

"Forgive me, your majesty, for you have given me so much and never have asked anything in return. And the one thing you want from me, I cannot give. My reasons for keeping my past private are extremely confidential, but understand it's for not only mine, but for your safety. I never wanted to become a burden on anyone. I never thought I would even be in this position. And even if I was the lost princess, I have a bigger and much more important task ahead of me. Forgive me, but I have to go."

She started to walk to the doors, but the guards blocked her. She looked slightly frightened by them, and she sharply looked back at the king.

The king sighed "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this. But you leave me no choice, our kingdoms have been very distant from each other since your disappearance, and I swore to myself if I could fix it, I would. You are not leaving, and if you do not cooperate, I will resort to use force."

Inuyasha stepped in finally "FATHER, ENOUGH!"

Taishou looked at his son "What is the matter son? I thought you would be thrilled to marry a woman like her, do you not?"

Inuyasha stuttered for a moment "I-I mean I wouldn't, but this is her life, it is her decision! You never forced me to chose a certain woman, and I expect you to give her the same treatment!"

Kagome grew a sad, yet loving expression on her face "Inuyasha…"

Now the queen decided to make her voice heard "Inuyasha, this is the way of royalty. We are born into it, therefore we are born with specific obligations to our kingdom. If our kingdoms are combined, many decisions would be unmade, such as our food source, our taxes, even our pay to our servants which would increase. Not to mention the king and queen would finally have a reason to speak with us again. We are not doing this because it is what we want, we are doing this for the sake of half the world."

Inuyasha ran out of words to say.

Taishou spoke again "The messenger has already been sent. There is no turning back now."

Kagome walked up to the king "Can I ask something of you, my lord?"

"It depends, there is no getting out of this.

"I know. But I will make a compromise, if…"

"If what?"

"There is something I have to do. I promise I will return. I cannot stay here now, otherwise things will only get worse for me."

"What is it you have to do? Tell me, and I may consider it."

"I… I have to go to a certain kingdom and find someone. Someone who has been hurting people, and won't stop. I say this now, because he gets stronger every day. I need to find him, and stop him. But that is all I can say."

"That sounds extremely too dangerous for a princess, I forbid it."

Kagome started to get angry. "My lord, I am not requesting I leave, I am telling you I have to. You are not my father. You are NOT my master. And you will not keep me here. It is either you let me leave, or something is going to happen, and you will have no choice but to set me free."

"No. End of discussion. If there is a slight chance I catch you running away, I will not be afraid to throw you in the dungeon!"

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha screamed "FATHER THAT IS ENOUGH, DO NOT SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!"

The queen then joined her son "My love, that is absolutely absurd. You cannot and will not throw a princess in the dungeon."

"Kagome, you are hereby forbidden to leave the castle as declared by the king of the southern kingdom. Any form of disobedience will lead to shame and dishonor on your family."

And with that, he just left, whispering to the guards, and two seconds later, they grabbed her by the arm on each side, and nearly dragged her towards the hallway.

"OW LET ME GO! I CAN WALK, STOP!"

They didn't budge, and Inuyasha forced the men to let go "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO, DON'T EVER TREAT A PRINCESS LIKE THIS!" Inuyasha dismissed them harshly, and escorted Kagome himself.

"Is that what you were hiding from me?" Inuyasha asked a few seconds after walking together.

"What? NO! I don't even know what he's talking about!"

"I have never seen him so determined like this… This must be huge." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Inuyasha… I really do need to go."

"Kagome, he used the king's forbiddance on you. That can be very damaging to your kingdom."

"I AM NOT THE LOST PRINCESS! I HAVE MY OWN KINGDOM TO WORRY ABOUT!" and with that, Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha stopped, and looked at her. "Your OWN kingdom?"

"Inuyasha, don't" She pled hoping he would drop it, but yeah right.

"What, are you saying you are already royalty or something?"

Kagome remained silent. And finally, Inuyasha grew wide eyed to the realization. He looked around, and pulled her to a corner of the castle to speak to her in private.

He whispered sharply "What the fuck, which kingdom are you from? Because I have met literally every kingdom's princess and I have never seen or heard about you!"

She whispered back "It's a lot to explain, but all I know is I have to go back and NOW!"

"Why can't you tell me where?"

"Because… because you won't believe me even if I told you."

She started to walk away, and found a door. She went through it, and it was a balcony over the ocean. It was still at night and the ocean sparkled from the full moon.

Inuyasha was of course, not far behind her. He closed the door and locked it from the outside, hoping no one would barge through now. He walked up to her, standing on the middle of the balcony. "I am pretty sure Kagome, that with everything happening right now, I'll believe anything."

"It's not just that though…" She walked over the edge and looked out and Inuyasha was next to her. "It's about keeping it safe. It was my home, my life, my everything, and I took it for granted. I miss it so much. But I have to stop him. I don't know how, but I will."

"Who?"

Kagome sighed "I'll never get out of this, will I…"

All of the sudden, the sea was starting to make larger waves and was making a lot of noise against the castle shore that was directly below them.

Inuyasha was distracted for a moment. "That's weird, there's no wind"

Kagome looked more carefully at the light further out in the ocean, and she saw a light that started to glow brighter and brighter deep within the sea below.

Inuyasha saw a concentrated look on her face and looked where she did and saw that same glow.

"What the hell is that?"

Kagome just kept looking at it, and could have sworn she heard someone speak, but couldn't make out the words.

The waves grew even bigger, and she saw the light glow from white to red quickly. This made Kagome Terrified, it look like death in the water in the most gruesome way.

Then she heard a distant scream, and it sounded like…

"FATHER!" and she started to climb the waist high rail until Inuyasha pulled her back

"KAGOME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NO LET ME GO! SOMETHINGS WRONG! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"KAGOME STOP STRUGGLING, YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THE OCEAN, ARE YOU MAD?!"

The light disappeared, and the waves grew more ferocious.

Kagome knew that was her cue. "Im sorry Inuyasha."

"It's fine just do-" all of the sudden, Inuyasha was kicked really hard in the groin, and yelled out in pain as Kagome got loose and climbed up top of the ledge, looking down at the ocean, the she turned around and looked at Inuyasha with her back facing the ocean.

He looked up finally after slightly recovering "Shi- KAGOME DON'T PLEASE!"

She looked at him with a tear in her eye that fell fast down her cheek. "I'm sorry"

"No Kagome, please! I LOVE YOU!"

She looked at him in shock "What did you just say?"

He slowly walked towards her "I love you, please, please don't do this, I can help you with anything you want, just don't jump please! I'm begging you Kagome, don't leave me!"

Kagome just cried harder "Inuyasha… I… I…"

"Im not going to let you go, you fucking idiot!" He ran up to her, but before he got to her, she fell back, and he heard a splash.


	17. Underwater till tonight

"KAGOME!" He screamed down as he saw nothing but ripples that were quickly diminished by the waves. He was about to climb over as well, obviously planning on jumping in after her, but before the thought processed through, the doors behind him busted open by four guards, and when they saw the prince starting to climb the ledge, they quickly grabbed him and restrained him back.

"LET GO OF ME, KAGOME FELL OFF THE LEDGE!" He screamed, punching one of the guards in the face and shifting his way out of their grip, but then suddenly he heard a woman's voice

"Son, stop!"

Inuyasha looked back quickly, still in shock of what happened, and looked at his mother. "Mom, please, Kagome is in the ocean! We need to go in and save her!"

Izayoi walked over the ledge and saw how far down the ledge was from the water. "Son, no one can survive that large of a drop. And seeing as she hasn't come back up… Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha stared at his mother in disbelief "No. No, I refuse to believe she's dead. I don't know how, but I cannot believe she's dead."

"Inuyasha, listen to reason, we are a good half a mile high from the shore, and there are rocks everywhere at the bottom. If she didn't die by drowning, she would hav-"

"STOP IT. SHES NOT DEAD, I KNOW SHES NOT!" With that, he stormed away, walking into his room, with anything but a dry face.

As soon as she hit the water, there was a glow around her, that transformed her back into a mermaid within seconds. She swam as fast as she could away from the surface, with the ocean hiding her tears.

'he loves me. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be now!' she mentally complained. She headed towards her underwater palace, which was probably a good days away, so she had a long way to go.

She was swimming for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a few short minutes, when she was stopped.

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!"

She turned around and saw Yue with Sakura behind her

"Yue! Sakura!" She swam towards them "How are you guys?"

Sakura scoffed "You know, you only saw us like a few hours ago!"

"Sakura, for once, be nice please?" Yue softly asked. She swam up to Kagome "You need to come with us. Naraku has struck your kingdom, and has your father hostage."

"WHAT?! We have to help him Yue! I thought that when I was on the surface, I could hear him screaming in pain" "That's weird, maybe with that spell you have, you can hear things normal folk can't?" "I can't imagine how that would work, but it's better than no explanation." Kagome replied back.

"Have you been experiencing other things?"

"Just dreams, but it's more like memories that I couldn't remember before."

"I have a theory, maybe your powers work best when your human since you obtained the spell as a human?"

"That… kind of makes sense? I honestly have no clue."

Sakura stepped in "Sorry to budge in on this convo, but we have a serious issue! The king is captured, the palace in under Naraku's control, all he is doing is waiting for what he truly wants!"

"Whats that?" Kagome asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

Sakura answered annoyed. "Ugh isn't it obvious? You! He wants you and your powers! You cant give it away, not after it being in your body for so long. The only way from what we know, is if he takes your life and drinks your blood, since the spell is most likely in your bloodstream."

Kagome gasped "You… you don't think he'd really do that, would you?"

"OF COURSE HE WOULD! HE KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR IT! WE ARE ALL THAT'S LEFT OF OUR KIND! HE WILL KILL YOU AND ENJOY IT! Because that is who he is! You need to start realizing this isn't some princess in a game, ok? This is life, and you need to grow a fucking pear!"

Yue yelled at Sakura "THAT IS ENOUGH SAKURA! I am getting real sick and tired of your bullshit attitude! All you have ever done is complain about everything, well your tone and everything that comes out of your mouth never helps anything! You just keep talking and think everyone is beneath you! You are still my younger sister, and don't you ever forget that!"

Sakura was taken about from her sister's outbreak, and decided to shut up for once.

Yue took a deep breath and continued for Sakura. "Anyways, She is right, the spell is in your bloodstream. And that is the easiest way for Naraku to obtain the spell. That is all he needs to fit these spells like puzzle pieces and then once he has all the pieces, which he has all but one of course, he'll be next to unstoppable."

"But we need to save my father!"

"And we will, Naraku doesn't want your father so he's definitely safe for now, he just wants you."

Kagome thought for a moment "What do I have to do?"

Sakura stepped back in "Naraku has very little weaknesses. The only logical thing we can do is remove the spells from him if possible, which won't be that hard to do. Getting close to him is the hard part."

"What if… I distract him somehow?"

Yue shook her head "That won't help. We need him to stand still, not have him chasing after you."

"Well we need to think of something! I don't want my father being trapped forever in the clutches of such a mad man!"

"Well, one thing for certain, you don't know how to use your powers quite yet, and with our theory, you need to go back on land and practice as much as you can. We will help of course as often as we can, but we have to be extra careful and we need to watch over Mae in case Naraku tries to use her or something like that."

"Wait, back on land?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, Apparently everyone thinks I'm the lost princess of the Western Kingdom and I'm being forced to marry Inuyasha."

"Forced? I thought you loved him?"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Yue smirked "Kagome, it is obvious you care a lot about him. Ask him for some help. Maybe he could be of good use to you? To us even. It's rare we have human allies. "

"I can't go back, it was the hardest thing in the world to leave him behind."

"All I'm saying is, he saved your life. Maybe you owe him."

"I can't go back. Not after how I left. I won't be able to look at him anymore."

"If that's the case, just practice off shore. Just for a short while. Its nearly dawn, stay with us until dark, we don't want to practice when the sun could easily sell us out."


	18. What happened

Sakura and Yue were swimming back to their house, but as they passed the palace, they realized it wasn't glowing like it usually is… they swam up to the window and saw the king pissed off… and trapped.

"You wont get away with this! My powers and my daughter's are far more powerful than yours!" The King exclaimed to a dark figure passing him by.

"You are not one in the position to make threats here, aren't you?"

Sakura and Yue gasped "Naraku!"

The king of the sea was held captive in what seems to be some sort of bubble, along with Shippo who was unconscious the whole time, since he fainted when the sharks came. He came in with many sea creatures on his side, which included sharks, eels, and piranhas. The sharks had injured the guards and scared off the mermaids and children, leaving the King open for attack. He did his best, but when the eels surrounded him, clung to him and shocked him with 1,000 volts.

-a scream of pain escaped his mouth.

Yue whispered to Sakura "Sakura, this is bad! We need Kagome to know now!"

"Ok Ok lets go now before he finds her first!" And they swam towards the direction they came.

He was unconscious for about a short while, till he woke up with Naraku in his throne chair.

"Naraku, you are making a deadly mistake, my daughter has kept the power within her for 13 years, she has more than been acquainted with it!"

"Now your majesty, you and I both know she has no idea of how to use that power. It is clear because if she was a master of it, I wouldn't have sensed her using it before. I should thank her before killing her, I have searched for over a decade for that spell, and once I have it, nothing will stop me…"

"Stop you from what? What more could you possibly want more than power?"

"To rule the seas of course, why else? Once I rule the sea, I rule 70% of the earth. No ship, no human or anything will get passed me. Meaning I will rule the world of trade, and thus ruling the world. Is it really so hard to understand?"

"NARAKU STOP!" a womanly voice came in.

"Mae…" Naraku said as if the name was foreign to him now.

"Naraku, please stop! You don't need to do this anymore! You need help!"

"Mae, you had your chance to be with me, now leave while I still allow it." You could obviously tell he still cared about her.

"Naraku, this is sick! This is madness! Capturing the king?! This is one of the highest forms of treason! Totosai would be disgusted with you!"

"Totosai knew nothing of my potential and held me back. I was so much more than he ever thought possible!

"Your power-hungry, and that's it! You are a child, crying about how you never got everything you wanted! I thought I was in love with a man who knew the difference between responsibility and power, but I was dead wrong and heartbroken! And he was right to hold you back! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO SORCERY AND A DISGRACE TO YOURSELF!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Naraku screamed as he trapped her in a bubble and shocked the bubble she was in with his hand, making her unconscious as well.

"*sigh* no matter. I will have the spell soon en-" all the sudden he felt a pulse…

"THE SPELL WAS USED AGAIN!" He waved his hands and the piranhas were summoned.

"Piranhas, I am sending you out! Go east and keep a good watch for the mermaid, bring her to me alive! and KILL anyone in your way!"

And a group of about 100 piranhas swam out to carry out their mission.


	19. The First Attack on the Princess

At the edge of the castle…

The waves were ruthless this night… and they continued to get more aggressive within the hour. Hitting the rocks and smashing against the cliffs in their way.

The spot where Kagome fell… was a very dangerous area to swim in, let alone fall into. But… there was no sign of her body anywhere.

Inuyasha left that very second and took him almost 2 hours to climb all the way down there, and searched to his heart's content.

"I'll have to swim in there…"

"NO INUYASHA WAIT!"

Inuyasha turned around "Miroku, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came here to help out. I heard that Kagome fell far, I didn't think it was THIS far…"

"How did you climb down here so fast?"

"Uh… I took the stairs on the other side of this cliff?"

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. "Ok ok, whatever, as long as we're here-"

"Hey guys, wait up!"

"SANGO?!" Both men gasped

Inuyasha yelled "Go back, its too dangerous down here!"

"Tell that to the hungover bastard right here"

"eh…" Miroku huffed.

"Whatever, why are both of you here anyways?"

"Kagome, and plus we're your friends, we cant let you go about this by yourself" Sango explained.

"Fine, but don't slow me down!" And they searched wherever they could.

Kagome, Sakura and Yue swam to the nearest coast, which was in plain view of the castle, but far enough from town. Kagome sighed with regret and sadness.

"Kagome, maybe it would be better if we found the prince." Said Yue

"Yue, it is forbidden to reveal the identity of a mermaid! You know that!" Kagome answered back

"Kagome, things are different now. Your father has been dethroned for the time being. He cannot be angry with everything going on now!" Sakura debated.

"Sakura you just don't understand. If I see him again… I don't know how I'll be able to leave."

"Anyways," Yue interrupted "We need to help you with the powers. Now, Is there anything you know how to do yet?"

"Well, I know that if a wave hits me, I transform from a human to a mermaid and vice versa, but that's really it."

"Ok, well its more than just a spell. It is called a wave spell for many reasons. That is one obviously, but for example. I obtain the light spell. It is a basic spell me and all sorcerers have. I can beam light from my hand, or I can create a shock. From a small shock" she touches Kagome lightly

"Ouch!" Kagome flinched

"To a stronger shock" She holds her hand against the trees and as if lightning shoots out of her hand and sparks fire among 5 trees next to them.

"Yue!" Sakura yelled and she holds her hand to the ocean and drags water in the air and stops the fire.

"I have the manipulative spell. It is like telekinesis, but in more ways than one. From objects, to people, and it is a very hard spell to maintain. It was a gift from Totosai when I made a perfect score on my battling technique."

"So you guys have these amazing powers, what is so special about the wave spell?"

Yue sighed "The wave spell… is a spell that was especially made for Totosai from the ocean itself. It contains the balance of the ocean and all life within it. So you see, changing forms is probably the least of your powers. I have also heard you can move the entire ocean once its mastered."

"Well I don't think I want to do that…"

"It is just a rumor. Now, think hard. What do you think you are capable of?"

Kagome took a few seconds to process that question, then she closed her eyes. She thought for a split second, then something came in her mind. A memory, from when she was younger…

"_mommy, who is sesmaru?"_

"_Darling, it is sesshoumaru, he is going to be a good friend of yours!"_

"_Ohh a new friend? Does he like flowers?"_

"_Oh sweetie, he is a boy, most boys like rocks and toys"_

"_I like toys too! Does that mean Im a boy?_

"_Of course not sweetie, you are my special little princess"_

"_Im not a princess, Im a girl!"_

"_You are special though!"_

"I am special…"

Kagome looked at the sea, walked towards it and waist deep in the water. She closed her eyes again, and breathed deeply.

The water started to form in front of her, it was the shape of a person, and it was a mermaid. She opened her eyes and saw in the face of the person of water, a reflection of herself as queen of the ocean, but then another form appeared to the side and it was a human form. And it was her reflection as a human queen.

She realized it was her destiny to rule, but it was her choice to where.

The water forms vanished.

"Whoa." Sakura said. "Did you just see the future or something?"

Kagome turned her back to the sea to face Sakura "No I… it was showing me two different options in my life. Whether to rule on land or under the sea…"

"Do you know?" Yue asked

"No… I didn't think about it that much, but I don't understand why this is happening now, I need to learn combat or something!"

"No rush, we have all nigh-" Yue was interrupted by Sakura screaming

"LOOK OUT!" As she pointed to the ocean with dozens of piranhas swimming towards the shore.

"WHY ARE THERE PIRANHAS SWIMMING TOWARDS LAND?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK YUE!" Sakura screamed sarcastically

The piranhas were flopping onto the shore starting to attack the girls, Sakura and Yue used their light spell to repel most of them away, but there were too many, and you can't shock the ocean too much because of all the other creatures around it.

"KAGOME COME BACK HURRY!" Yue yelled

Kagome looked around her, realizing they were too close and she didn't think fast enough, she tried to swim towards the shore as fast as she could, but the piranhas had a hold of her ankles and tried to pull her back with their teeth, and Kagome screamed in pain.

"AHHH!" She tried desperately to swim back, but more and more piranhas got a hold of her, but they weren't eating her, which was weird.

"I CANT GET THEM OFF, THEY WONT LET GO!" The pain started to get unbearable from all the sharp bites all over her legs, and she nearly gave out underneath her in the water

Yue and Sakura swam towards her getting bit themselves, trying to repel more piranhas away from her, but when they kept trying pulling them off, they pulled her skin with them.

"SAKURA WE CANT DO ANYTHING, WE CANT RISK THE OTHER CREATURES!" Yue screamed

"IM TRYING TO GET THEM OFF HER, BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY TO REPEL!"

"Kagome, you need to think! Use your powers, you know you have them! DO IT NOW!" Sakura yelled

Kagome couldn't think she was in so much pain, but she did the only thing she could do.

Scream.

"AH!" and all of the sudden, there was a pulse in the diameter around them and the piranhas suddenly became paralyzed, all stiff underneath the water.

After a few short seconds of silence, the girls brought kagome over to the shore, and placed her on her back. Her legs were extremely tore up and parts of her skin were missing.

"Kagome, hang on a bit, we can heal you some but you have to stay still." Yue said calmly

She whimpered "Ok ok just do it."

Yue raised her hand over her tattered skin and she was concentrating.

"Ok, now your skin wont scar and you wont get infected, but unfortunately we cant ease the pain any."

"Thank you so much" Kagome cried, trying to be grateful but it was hard.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked up with pain filled eyes and the other girls and realized that was a man's voice.

And a familiar one at that.


End file.
